


Kiss Me On The Mouth (and set me free)

by siriuslydemigod



Category: QCYN2, THE9 (Band), youth with you 2, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Law School, Xu JIaqi - vampire, a hint of 37 if you squint, bxqy please breathe, ex 37, missing clng hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslydemigod/pseuds/siriuslydemigod
Summary: Xu Jiaqi - campus sweetheart, top law student, undefeated best speaker on the debate team. Oh, and a vampire as well.Kong Xue'er - the ultimate unfortunate student at the wrong place at the wrong time.Or was she at the right place at the right time where she belonged?
Relationships: Dai Meng/Yu Yan, Kong Xue'er/Xu Jiaqi, Sun Rui/Xu Jiaqi, Sun Rui/Zeng Keni
Kudos: 11
Collections: Cloud 9 Fic Fest





	Kiss Me On The Mouth (and set me free)

**Author's Note:**

> first fic!! Incredibly grateful for any comments :D  
> in short, aspiring law students uwu

「愿我如星君如月，夜夜流光相皎洁。」  
-  
“I once saw two idiots fall in love.  
And there was nothing I could do about it other than watch.” -- Daimeng  
8:12 am YWY uni  
Xu Jiaiqi was having a bad day. An especially bad one if you asked her.  
Late for the 8am lecture? Check.  
Unbelievably long queue at the coffee shop? Check.  
Barista wrongly replacing her espresso with a caramel macchiato? Check.  
Most importantly, forgetting to cover up the stains from her drink last night? Check.

And she bursts into the lecture hall in a dishevelled (but nevertheless hot) mess, turning heads (as she always does) and --  
Finding her favourite seat at the hall taken? Check.

In short, Xu Jiaqi was in a terrible mood. 

“Look, Daimeng, if you’re gonna say something about my shirt, leave it. I know.” 

Jiaqi’s best friend, Daimeng, turned to her and grinned. Mischievously. 

“Oh yeah? What happened to becoming campus sweetheart -- wait, Jiaqi, what happened to your shirt? Is that -- ” 

“A stain? Yeah. It’s fine, Meng, it’s gonna pass off like a coffee stain, like, when the barista drools over me and she accidentally spills some coffee? Or a random passerby? Or how I’m inherently clumsy? Meng, you know how we've been through this many times before right?"

Daimeng could be really, really, overprotective at times.  
“Jiaqi!!!! Don’t forget we have a party tonight! And Keni wants to meet you at the library!”

\- TBC


End file.
